Streaming enables media content to be delivered to and presented by a wide variety of content presentation devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, smartphones, etc. Because a significant portion of media content is presented via streaming to such devices, monitoring of streaming media content, like the monitoring of broadcasted media content, can provide valuable information to advertisers, content providers, and the like.